destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Conjuring the Elements
Conjuring the Elements is the magical ability to generate and manipulate the elements of nature: earth, water, fire, air, ice and electricity. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power. The Evil Enchantress is the only being said to be able to conjure all the elements, although she has only displayed control over wind and electricity. Branches of Conjuring the Elements Geokinesis Geokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to control and manipulate all forms of earth, including sand, rocks and minerals. This power is very rare and only possessed by very powerful magical beings, such as the Goddess of Earth. Users of this power can use it to create earthquakes and fissures to swallow enemies. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create and manipulate fire. Firestarters and demons are best known for having this ability. Other beings, such as Witches, can have this power as well, although it's isn't very common. As more experienced the user becomes, the more he will be able to do with his power, going from simply setting things on fire to creating Fireballs and throwing fire. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Cryokinesis. Hydrokinesis Hydrokinesis is the magical ability that enables the user to create and manipulate water. Only a few beings, such as the Sea Hag and the Water Demon are known to possess this power, making it a rare power. The Sea Hag was shown to be the one of the most experienced users, as she showed to have access to many aspects of this power: she was able to turn her body into water and trap people in water columns. Users of this ability can also achieve some sort of atmokinetic effect, by creating rain, hurricanes and tidal waves. Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate wind. Most users of this power were shown to be evil, although there are some exceptions, like the Goddess of Earth. Aerokinetic beings can use their power to create powerful gusts of wind, or to create an aerokinetic blast. They can use that last aspect of their ability to achieve some sort of Atmokinetic effect. One of the most experienced users of this ability is Shax, the Source's assassin, who managed to permanently kill Prue Halliwell by blasting her through a wall. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the ability that enables the user to generate and manipulate ice and cold. This power appears to be rare, as there are only known beings who had permanent access to this power are P. Bowen, Ludlow, and Prue Halliwell. Usually, this ability is used to generate streams or blasts of intense cold, meant to freeze targets. If frozen, the victim is completely immobilized and if magical, unable to use his or her powers. This power can be seen as the opposite power to Pyrokinesis. Electrokinesis List of Users Notes and Trivia Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Active Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Offensive Powers